


Valentine's Day

by MistressMarishka



Series: RK1700 Oneshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, RK1700 Petit WEB Project | rk1700_vd, RK900 is called Nines, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMarishka/pseuds/MistressMarishka
Summary: Written for the RK1700Valentine's Day eventon twitter. Connor forgets he has a date with his boyfriend on Valentine's Day.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read and edited by [GreenDevilSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDevilSam/profile)

A knock at the door alerted the residents of the home to a visitor. It was nearing seven pm on a cool late February evening. Connor jogged over to the door, large Saint Bernard at his side, curious to know who was behind it. When Connor opened the door, he felt his thirium pump cease in his chest.

Everything came flooding back to him from three weeks ago.

Connor quickly slammed the door in the person's face. The dog beside him started barking, wondering why he couldn't meet whoever was on the other side of the door. Perhaps that person would have given him rubs. 

"Connor? Who was it?" the home’s other occupant asked from the couch. He sat there lazily as he watched some game on the TV. 

The android's LED flashed red while he slowly turned to his best friend, brown eyes wide. "Uhm, Hank... uhh..." Connor scratched behind his head nervously. "Don't be mad."

Hank frowned, looking over at the android. He took a swig of beer before he asked, "Why would I be mad, Connor? What happened?"

The android took an unnecessarily heavy breath before he spoke. After his deviancy, he had picked up more human characteristics mostly from Hank, such as changing his automatic breathing pattern when he was stressed even though he didn't need to. "You remember the android I've been dating?" Connor questioned as he fiddled with his hands. 

"Yeah? The one you can't shut up about?" Hank replied with a smirk. 

Connor's cheeks flushed blue; he hadn't expected Hank would say something like that. "Y-yeah... Well, he's here now and I forgot to tell you that we were going to have a date here," the android said all in one breath. He visibly flinched when Hank paused while going in for another sip of his drink. 

"You what?" 

"I... forgot." 

"You forgot? You're a fuckin' android!" Hank shouted angrily. 

"I know, Hank! I was too nervous to tell you, it would've been like kicking you out of your own house," Connor tried explaining, stress level rising and voice getting whiny.

Hank groaned loudly as he pushed himself up on his feet, shaking his head. "I'm already in my I-ain't-doing-shit-else-today clothes, Connor, for fuck's sake!" Before Connor could plead his case to him, Hank pointed a finger at the android's face. "Don't..." he warned.

Hank walked toward his room and Connor guessed he had given in and was going to change. "Oh, fuck," he suddenly muttered, rushing back to the front door upon realizing his boyfriend was still standing outside. Connor yanked it open and gave a sheepish smile. "H-hi, Nines!" he greeted cheerily despite having been yelled at a few seconds ago.

The android standing a few inches taller than him tilted his head. "Is... everything alright? I heard some shouting. I can come back later if you need time," Nines spoke. Connor panicked a bit; his thirium pump pulsated in his ears. 

"No, no! It's fine. Uhm... come in," Connor said, watching as Nines handed over a bouquet of flowers then leaned forward to place a gentle peck to Connor's cheek. Blue tinted his face right after. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Hank shouted as he caught them in their short embrace. It was innocent and he had no reason to react like that, but Hank was just being a grumpy butt and it wasn't the first time he had caught them giving each other smooches. 

“Hello, Mr. Anderson,” Nines said as soon as he laid eyes on the old man. Hank waved him off with a grumpy sound.

"Sorry, Hank," Connor said immediately. Sumo barked and ran around Nines' long legs, wanting attention. The taller android smiled as he plopped down on the couch, Sumo right beside him. He gave in and stroked his hand through the big dog's soft fur. 

Hank pointed at Nines and then to Connor after he slipped on his shoes. "No doing the nasty... And no interface nasty either," he warned. Neither android replied. "Sumo will let me know," Hank added when they didn't say anything. Sumo barked at his owner as if he understood what Hank had said. 

"Be careful, Hank!" Connor yelled as he went out the door. His best friend just groaned in response. 

Once the door was closed, Connor turned to Nines who was looking up at him with a smirk. He raised his unoccupied hand and motioned for him to come over. Connor walked to the couch, still nervous from the awkward situation they were in. Once he had sat down, he stared at the television as if he was interested in the game Hank had been watching. 

"Seems you forgot about our planned date." Nines broke the silence in the room first. 

Connor sighed. "I'm sorry, Nines. I was really busy helping Hank at the police department. It's been a lot more stressful now that we're deviants." 

Nines turned to him. "I understand. It has been difficult for me as well. Dating, even more so. We do not quite get how the humans do it, but I believe we'll figure it out eventually." 

Connor smiled. "Yes, I think so too." His LED changed to yellow as he flipped through the TV channels. "Hey, Nines, I want to show you something cool Hank introduced me to," he said as he opened up an app on the television. Nines watched curiously. "It's called Netflix. He told me it has a library of movies and television shows." 

"I know what Netflix is, Connor." Nines laughed a bit. "Are you saying we should watch a movie? I'd like that." 

That made Connor relax and he returned the smile. "Is there anything you’d like to watch?" he asked. 

Nines shook his head. "I am aware of what Netflix is and how humans use it excessively, however, I haven't taken the time to watch anything. Please, I'll watch whatever you decide," he said, taking Connor's hand into his own. 

Connor nodded as he squeezed the large hand. "Hank showed me crime shows first. He's really into those. Hmm, perhaps we can watch a horror movie." 

"Are you sure you can handle horror?" Nines teased lightly. 

Connor's smile dropped into a slight pout. "N-no." 

Nines tilted his head at the quickly stuttered reply. "Or... is this a scheme you're pulling so that you'll be able to cuddle closer when you get scared?" Nines grinned when Connor only pouted harder. 

Connor scrolled through the list of horror movies and gritted his teeth as he stared at one particular picture of a scary looking nun. He unconsciously held Nines' hand tighter. 

"Let's watch that one," Nines said, lifting Connor's hand to his lips. 

Connor nodded, already sliding closer to Nines. "Okay…" Though he agreed to the movie, as soon as he started it his stress levels started rising throughout the intro. The music had already gotten to him. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. Nines turned to him and noticed his predecessor's levels were elevated so he moved, wrapping an arm around Connor and pressing a kiss to his temple. Connor relaxed a bit and sighed in relief, remembering that he wouldn't be watching the movie alone.

About thirty minutes into the film, Connor had his legs drawn up on the couch. He was hugging a pillow as he watched the movie—couldn't take his eyes off of it. What surprised Connor the most was that he could tell that his successor's stress levels had gone up a bit as well. Seemed the horror movie wasn't only getting to him. 

That's when a jumpscare happened, music sharp and loud. Connor shrieked and the pillow he was clutching flew across the room. He had nearly hit Nines in the face with how his body spasmed. 

Nines' LED was spinning rapidly on yellow. He believed Connor’s yell frightened him more than what happened in the movie. Nines figured it was time to distract Connor since he didn't want his levels to go up any higher. He turned to Connor and raised his hand, artificial skin peeling away to show the white chassis beneath. 

Connor glanced over at his companion, seeing him as he waited patiently for Connor to join him. "N-Nines, we can't. Hank said…" He paused when Nines shook his head. 

"He is not here, he won't know." 

"Ah, Nines. You're a bad influence." Connor replied, his innocence on display. 

The grey-eyed android chuckled. "Well, they do say we're like yin and yang. Perhaps I am the bad one…" Nines' smirk made Connor blush more. "What's wrong with a little Netflix and chill?" he added and the expression Connor gave him made him laugh. It was a mix of confusion and amusement. 

"You're right, Nines, you are the bad one." Connor joined in on the laughter and eventually, he gave in. He really liked his more advanced model. 

Connor had felt something different when he had activated the other android in CyberLife's storage. After the revolution, he had found out that they had secretly been making a newer model of him, one that would replace him. He had been on a mission to free all of the androids in the CyberLife tower when he had found the RK900, and the interfacing Connor had done to free Nines also caused him and the former deviant hunter to form some sort of attraction to each other. 

Connor pressed his hand against Nines' and the androids stared at each other for a while. "You've been naughty, Connor," the younger android said suddenly, catching Connor off guard. 

He knew immediately what Nines had referred to. "I... I was curious…" 

"I know, but I would love to be the one to take care of you," Nines said gently, moving closer to Connor. He pressed his lips against his predecessor's. Both let out a soft moan, their little kiss amplified by their connection. Nines pulled away briefly only to attach his lips to Connor's neck. 

"Mm, Nines... S-Sumo…" 

Nines chuckled against the other's sensitive skin. "What about him?" The younger android asked in his ear. 

"He's watching us. H-he might tell Hank we got freaky on his couch," Connor answered quickly, followed by a sharp inhale of breath when Nines bit into his neck, though not enough to break the skin.

The younger android let out a short laugh. "Got freaky? We haven't gotten that far yet, Connor. And you're picking up things Hank says." Nines pulled away; his eyes stared back into Connor's. "I want you to ride me." 

Connor's entire face went blue as he gasped. "Nines!" He pouted at the smug look on his successor's face. 

"Is that a no?" Nines questioned as he slid closer to Connor on the sofa. Sumo, who had been sitting patiently by the couch, got tired of waiting for more rubs and got up and walked down the hall. "There, see? Now there's no one watching," Nines continued. Connor let him lift him onto his lap, his back pressed against Nines' chest. 

Nines' hands went to work immediately, still interfacing as they slipped under Connor's shirt after he untucked it. He caressed Connor's smooth skin and pinched one of his nipples, making him whine already. Nines went back to nibbling on his neck, biting a bit harder until it left a mark. 

"Ah…" Connor gnawed on his lip, trying to hold back the noises in his throat. 

"Unbutton your shirt," Nines ordered. Connor moved his hands up to the buttons, shaking a bit. He struggled with a few of them and gave up once his shirt hung open. He figured Nines wouldn’t want to waste any time taking it off. 

Nines' larger hands roamed again, his long fingers coming to wrap around Connor's neck. He didn’t apply any pressure yet, rather just tested the waters with a firm grip. Nines secretly took note of how Connor didn't complain, perhaps he would explore that another time. Connor felt Nines' hands lower to the band of his pants. "May I?" Nines asked before he continued. Connor nodded furiously. His successor’s lips were back to a firm smirk as he began unzipping his pants. Nines' hand then wrapped around his cock, causing Connor to let out a louder moan, already bucking into the grip. 

"Mmm, needy. Up," Nines said, releasing him. He helped Connor to his feet. Connor pulled his pants down, giving Nines an amazing view of his nice round ass. Hands grabbed him roughly, squeezing into the soft flesh. Connor squeaked as he felt something wet and warm against his hole. His legs trembled as Nines' tongue entered him slowly, licking around the rim. 

"Oh... fuck, Nines... please," Connor begged, he definitely didn't expect this from him. Nines tortured him a while longer then slipped his tongue out of him. 

Connor panted heavily, barely able to stand. His successor took the time to open his own pants, shoving them down to his knees. Nines pulled him back into his lap and Connor kicked his pants all the way off; he didn't bother to notice where they landed. Nines lifted Connor's legs, spreading them wide and making his predecessor whine more at being so exposed. Their LED's turned a bright shade of pink and Connor got a warning about his temperature rising above safe levels. 

"Are you ready for me?" Nines said, nuzzling the creamy neck before him. He debated whether he wanted to leave more marks behind because he relished the sight of Connor covered with his blemishes. Connor nodded a little and shuddered a bit when his self-lubrication protocol activated with his arousal. Nines smiled, gingerly. He lifted Connor once more, angling his cock at his predecessor's hole, and lowered him onto it. 

Nines took his time, he wanted to let his predecessor adjust to him. Connor's hands dug into the sofa, he needed something to grab. It was hard to do, however, being in that position. "How's that feel?" Nines muttered in Connor's ear once he was fully seated inside him. 

"Amazing…" Connor replied. He lifted a hand to his mouth and bit down into it. 

"Good, let me know when you're ready," Nines spoke, gentler than before. Lips attached themselves to a spot right under Connor's ear, then he continued down, teeth puncturing his neck. 

"Nines, I'm ready," Connor replied softly. Nines lifted him by his hips and began bouncing him on his cock. Once his predecessor tossed his head back with a moan, he realized he had found Connor's weak spot. He couldn't help but grin and he angled Connor just a bit so that he could keep abusing it. "Fuck… Nines!" Connor groaned as he looked down at his cock, weeping and begging to be touched. Nines caught his gaze and smacked his hand away as he reached for it. "No… please…" Connor whined. 

"Relax, I said I'd take care of you," Nines told him gently and he did. Connor's cock was grabbed by Nines who began stroking him in rhythm along with his thrusts. Connor clutched the sofa harder as he let out more moans from his throat. He was close, Nines could tell. He stroked him faster while picking up the pace with his pounding until the room was filled with the sound of sloppy skin on skin contact. 

Nines' hand was covered with Connor's cum as he let out a loud hoarse shout. He pulled his soaked hand away and placed it at Connor's lips, pushing two fingers in. Connor groaned, tasting himself on Nines' hands and sensors describing what it was made of. His mind felt like it was going to overload soon. 

That's when Nines stilled. He pulled out quickly, his cum coming out in spurts all over Hank's table and the floor. Nines let out a hard exhale as he started coming down from his orgasm. He held Connor close as they both attempted to cool down their systems before they overheated. 

"Are you alright?" Nines asked, slightly out of breath. 

Connor had never seen Nines outside of his usual calm and collected self. "Yes, how about you?" he asked in reply. 

"Good. I have enjoyed myself," Nines told him, still holding him tightly. 

Connor let out a small laugh. "You couldn't have sounded more robotic just then." 

Nines' LED turned red briefly at Connor's words. He didn't say anything about it, instead noticing the mess he made. "I need to clean up before Hank gets back," he changed the subject, gently lifting Connor and placing him on the sofa. Nines stood and tucked himself back into his pants. Connor watched him as he walked into the kitchen to grab cleaning items. Nines returned, kneeling beside the sofa, his hands going to work. 

Connor smiled as he admired Nines' features. He was so similar yet so different. Connor absolutely loved his striking grey eyes and sharp chin. His own face wasn't made like that. He wondered why CyberLife made his successor so much more intimidating. Connor was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Nines leaning towards his face. Their lips met, kissing gently. Connor hummed a bit. 

"You're beautiful, Connor. Especially when you're thinking about me," Nines said as he pulled away. 

Connor's face hadn't stopped being flushed since they interfaced. "When am I going to see you again?" he questioned, laying down on the couch. 

"Whenever we're free again, I hope. I'll be sure to remind you of our get together next time." Nines stood and tossed the used paper towels in the trash then washed his hands. "But I should get going. I have to pick Ms. Chen up in the morning for work. You were right by the way, I do like law enforcement," he explained with a smile. 

Connor got up when he mentioned leaving. Nines looked down at Connor and his hands found his waist, tugging him closer. "I think you just get a kick out of chasing suspects and tackling them to the ground," Connor told him with a sly smirk. 

"That's not all, I also like using handcuffs…" Nines kissed him again, grinning at how Connor's eyes widened a bit. "I'll see you soon, Connor," he said, having to force himself to pull away. "Goodnight," Nines spoke as he walked out the door with a wink. 

Connor sighed loudly once the door was closed. He found his pants on the floor and shook them off before he pulled them back on. Not too long after that, a car pulled into the driveway. Connor realized thankfully that Nines had timed their date perfectly. He could tell by the car door slamming that it was Hank coming back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit us up on tumblr! [rk-869](https://rk-869.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Also bonus bit:  
> Connor was getting ready for bed. After his time with his boyfriend, he decided he needed to rinse off. Connor stripped off his clothes and looked in the mirror, seeing all of the marks all over his neck. He blushed, praying Hank hadn’t seen them. Hopefully the collar of his shirt covered them up enough. 
> 
> The android was almost scared out of his artificial skin when he heard Hank suddenly yell his name. He could tell the man was angry. Connor panicked a bit and walked over to the door to peek out. “Yes?” He answered curiously. 
> 
> “Sumo just told me you got freaky with that android!” Connor felt his thirium pump cease functioning.


End file.
